It's Complicated
by PandoraFay
Summary: Inspired by Bravada's I Can't Stop, I wrote this real quick scene to start explaining the relationship between characters. Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and Melissa-OC are waiting for Kyle to get out of swim practice.


**This scene is kind of a fanfic of a fanfic :P It's from Bravada's I Can't Stop except now it contains Melissa. I just wanted to write something real quick before I headed off to bed. This also is supposed to kinda explain the relationship between the characters. Let me know what you think :) Check my profile for character descriptions and updates about the story.**

The four of us stood outside in the school parking lot waiting for Kyle Broflovski to get out of swim practice. Well, two stood, one rummaged, and one danced. Leaning against the hood of the car Stan Marsh stood with his hands stuffed deep in his coat pockets, his shoulders hunched, his head down trying to shield himself from the biting wind. Beside him, leaning on the open passenger side door was Kenny McCormick. The fur lining the hood of his worn orange coat brushed against his face in the wind as he watched me practice my dance routine to the music coming from the car stereo.

I loved the way his eyes slide over my body, every thought, every dirty fantasy reflected back through the sparkle in his half-lidded blue eyes and the half smirk that curled his lips. I performed a particularly flexible move and straightened to throw him a glance that said my thoughts matched his exactly. His lips curved into a bigger grin and I could almost feel his hunger rising to meet mine.

Now don't get me wrong, I really like Kyle, probably more than I've liked anyone in a long time. He's sweet and kind, and so good looking. With that lop-sided, goofy smile of his, that body that was sculpted by Poseidon himself, that shock of red silk atop is head, those piercing green eyes of his, I could go on about all the wonderful things about him, and what I wouldn't give to throw him down on the bed and do naughty, naughty things to him. But he doesn't want to, and I have needs. And Kenny fills those needs, oh he fills them so nicely.

From the back of the car came more rustling and banging as Eric Cartman searched through the trunk for his lost pipe. The cursing became more profuse as it became apparent that it wasn't going to be found.

"Dude! Stan, where's my piece?"

"I don't know."

"I taped it right here, where did it go?"

"I don't know, dude. My sister probably found it and kept it."

"Kenny, you poor asshole, you better not have taken it!"

"Cartman, the only piece of yours that I want I'll get on my knees for."

"Kenny! I swear to god if you took-"

As the hood slammed shut it fell silent and I turned to look at the three of them. All three were staring intently at something behind me. Eric's face had fallen slack, his mouth hanging open slightly, and a pained longing ran through is eyes. I looked to Kenny and found that he was looking with the same hungry desire that he looked at nearly everyone, not even bothering to try and hide his lust. Last I looked at Stan and his face was a mix between the two.

Turning around to see what had captured their attention so wholly I found myself taking in the image of Kyle jogging towards us. He was in his swim team sweats with his gym bag tossed over his shoulder. The pants had been thrown on quickly and they were dangerously low, exposing more skin than normal. That and the fact that he had no shirt on and was still dripping wet, little rivets of water running from his hair, down the side of his face, down his jaw and neck, then proceeding all the way down his chest and stomach to the waist band of sweats. He was all flushed from the cold and I was sure I wasn't the only one who had to keep themselves from throwing themselves at him.

When he reached me he picked me up in his strong arms, effortlessly, and spun me around a few times, causing my skirt to billow in the wind, before setting me down and kissing me on the check. The sweet way he treated me snapped me out of my fantasy of taking him on the car hood and I reached my arms around his waist pulling him tightly against me.

"Boy! Aren't you cold? Where's your coat," I asked looking up at him.

"I accidentally left it in my locker. I didn't want to make you guys wait too long."

From beside us, suddenly Stan draped his coat over Kyle's naked shoulders.

"Here, put this on," he said to his best friend. As Kyle pulled the strap of his bag off his shoulder and slide his arms into the coat, zipping it up I caught the glare Stan threw at Kenny who was still eyeballing Kyle, and I'm sure imagining what I had earlier. I looked past them to Cartman whose face was unreadable now.

Kenny moved as me and Kyle approached the car, letting Kyle slid in front and opening the back door for me. As I scooted to the middle seat I felt Kenny move in beside me and his hand nimbly glide up my leg. I elbowed him in the ribs and he bent over as the air puffed out of his lungs. When he sat up he met my warning glare with a mischievous grin as Stan slide into the driver's seat and Cartman sat down next to me pressing me further into Kenny.


End file.
